Bengaluru
Die südindische Stadt ist Hauptstadt des Bundesstaates Karnataka … Früher im Deutschen Bengalor, bzw. offiziell bis 2015 Bangalore Lage kurz u. bündig Geographie u. Klima Lage und Ausdehnung Städte, geogr. Gliederung Klima Bevölkerung Bevölkerungsstruktur Bevölkerungsentwicklung Religionen Sprachen Politik Hauptstadt Distrikt Ministerien, Regierung Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten * MG Road Eine Straße mit vielen Geschäften im westlichen Stil. In der Nähe dieser Straße in der Church Street befinden sich einige Pubs. Zur Zeit wird hier eine Art S-Bahn gebaut, die um 2010 fertig gestellt sein soll. In der Nähe befindet sich auch ein kleiner Park der morgens und abends geöffnet ist. *'Citty Market' *'Parks, Grünanlagen' allgemein: http://www.bangalorewalks.com/html/weekend-walks.html# *** Banappa Park *** Bugle Rock *** Cornerstone Park, Bangalore *** Cubbon Park s.u. *** Freedom Park, Bangalore *** Jai Prakash Narayan National Park *** Lal Bagh bzw. ***LalBagh Gardens s.u. ***Lumbini Gardens *** (alle: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bxxxyyy ) * Cubbon Park. Dies ist Bangalors 120 Hektar großes Equivalent zum New Yorker Centralpark und ideal, um sich ein bischen vom Smog zu erholen. Im Zentrum befindet sich die State Central Library und am östlichen Rand das Goverment Museum mit einigen Steinschnitzerein, die Venkatappa Art Gallery mit Werken des Kuenstlers Sri K Venkatappa (1887-1962, aus Mysore) und einigen aktuelleren Arbeiten von Kuenstlern des 20. Jahrhunderts und das troslose Government Aquarium. * Ausserdem findet man hier noch das Technical Museum * Lal Bagh, Eintritt: 15/5 Rs, Öffnungszeiten von 6-18 Uhr. Dieser botanische Garten wurde im 18. Jahrhundert von Hyder Ali gegruendet und von seinen Sohn Tipu Sultan, der fuer seine Liebe zu Rosen bekannt war, Lal Bagh getauft. Lal Bagh bedeutet Roter Garten. Noch heute ist ein abgegrenzter Berreich nur fuer die Rosenzucht reserviert. Ansonste kann man hier eines der aeltesten Gesteine der Welt sehen. The Rock ist ueber 3 Milliarden Jahre alt. Im Glashaus findet in der Woche um den 26. Januar (Republic Day) und in der Woche um 15 August (Idependence Day) jedes Jahr eine Blumenschau statt. Der Botanische Garten beherbergt auf seinen 96 Hektar ueber 1600 Arten. * Lumbini Gardens is a public park on the banks of the Nagawara Lake in Bangalore, Karnataka, India named after Lumbini of Nepal dedicated to Buddha. It contains an eco-friendly boating park and a 12,500 square foot artificial beach and children’s pool. *'Stadtteil Shivaji Nagar'. Im südlichen Teil dieses Stadtteils befindet sich die Infantry Road mit ihren Edel-Souvenir-Laeden, in denen man vom Kaschmirschal bis zum geschnitzten Ganescha alles bekommt. Nördlich des Shivaji Busstand befindet sich einen kleines Labyrinth enger Gassen, indenen man jegliches Handwerk finden kann. Vom Schuster bis zur Motoradwerkstatt, vom Blumenkranzflaechter bis zum Möbelgeschaeft ist alles zu finden. Auf Handkarren werden Früchte und Gemüse angeboten und aus kleinen Garküchen duftet es nach Indischem Essen. Ausserdem findet man an jeder Ecke die Gelegenheit einen Chai zu trinken. Die Bevölkerung ist hier bunt gemischt, so sieht man schwarz verschleierte Frauen aber auch die moderne Managerin, den Businessmann und den Bettler. --> Architektur Sakralbauten Parks Wasserflächen * Lakes in Bangalore (alle: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bxxxyyy ) * Agara Lake * Arekere Lake * Bellandur Lake * Hebbal Lake * Hesaraghatta Lake * Madiwala Lake * Puttenahalli Lake (JP Nagar) * Puttenahalli Lake (Yelahanka) * Sankey tank * Sarakki lake * Ulsoor Lake * Vibhutipura Lake Wald Museen Musik, Tanz und Film Sport Wirtschaft Landwirtschaft Bodenschätze Industrie IT, Handel, Dienstlstg. Tourismus Infrastruktur Verkehr Straßenverkehr, Schienenverkehr, Flugverkehr, Schifffahrt, Bildung Vorschulen, Schulen, Hochschulen Geschichte Kolonialzeit die Briten teilten Mysore auf und setzten die ehemaligen Fürsten Wodeyars als Vasallen wieder ein. Die übrigen Gebiete teilten sie zwischen den Präsidentschaften Bombay und Madras auf. Die Marathen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer den Norden Karnatakas hielten, wurden 1818 besiegt und entmachtet. 1831 unterstellte man auch Mysore britischer Herrschaft. ab 1857 als Teil von Britisch-Indien. 1881 erhielten die Wodeyars ihr Reich pro Forma zurück. Seit der Unabhängigkeit Mit der Unabhängigkeit Indiens 1947 wurde das Königreich Mysore zum Bundesstaat. 1956 erhielt dieser im Zuge der Neuordnung der Bundesstaaten nach Sprachgrenzen im Rahmen des States Reorganisation Acts seine heutige Ausdehnung durch die Zusammenlegung mit Coorg sowie den kannadasprachigen Teilen der ehemaligen Staaten Bombay, Madras und Hyderabad. Seit dem 1. November 1973 trägt der Bundesstaat den heutigen Namen Karnataka. Bekannte Personen Medien ;Literatur ; Film, Video, Youtube ;Weblinks * (bei WP:en, bzw de) * * (evtl. Einzelnachweise für Zitate) Siehe auch * Bundesstaaten * zum Hauptort * Bengalen *Golf von Bengalen — Teluk Benggala * Bangladesch * Bundesstaat Westbengalen * * Kategorie: [[Kategorie:Baha Kategorie:Southind Kategorie:Karnatka